Analysis of biological samples, such as fecal material, requires appropriate collection of the biological sample by a sample collection device and transferring the sample into a sample specimen jar. Current practice involves collecting a sample using a sample collection device integrated to a cap, the cap configured to couple to a sample specimen jar. The sample collection device with the sample may be introduced into the specimen jar and the integrated cap may be coupled to the sample specimen jar. During sample retrieval from the sample specimen jar for further analysis, including in automated systems, the cap with the integrated sample collection device may be uncoupled from the specimen jar and held aside, which may result in dripping of residual sample from the sample collection device into the surrounding environment. The dripping of the sample from the sample collection device may contaminate the contact environment, including the equipment and the operator, with biohazardous constituents of the sample.
One of the approaches to mitigate the problem of sample dripping from a sample collection device removed from a sample specimen jar is to break off the tip of the sample collection device and leave the broken tip of the sample collection device in the sample specimen jar. In one example, upon uncoupling of a cap with an integrated sample collection device from a sample specimen jar, a tip of the sample collection device may be manually broken off from the sample collection device. The broken off tip of the sample collection device may remain at the bottom of the sample specimen jar while the cap is held aside while sample is being retrieved from the sample specimen jar.
The inventors herein have recognized problems with the above mentioned sample collection device, including the presence of the broken tip of the sample collection device at the bottom of the specimen jar that may interfere with subsequent sample retrieval from the specimen jar. Additionally, breaking the tip of the sample collection device into the sample specimen jar may increase the risk of contamination due to splashing of the sample during the breaking process.
To minimize sample dripping from a sample collection device during retrieval of sample from a sample specimen jar, the inventors propose a sample collection device that may be releasable from a cap configured to couple to a sample specimen jar.
One example of the sample collection apparatus may include a cap and a sample collection device having a first configuration and a second configuration, where in the first configuration the sample collection device is coupled to the cap and in the second configuration, at least a portion of the sample collection device is released from the cap. In an example, a coupling mechanism may position the sample collection device in the first configuration. The coupling mechanism may include at least one threaded portion on the sample collection device mating with a complementary threaded portion on the cap. Another example of the coupling mechanism may include a socket in the cap receiving the sample collection device. A displacement mechanism may position the sample collection device in the second configuration. In one example, the displacement mechanism may include a mechanical actuator on the cap. In another example, the displacement mechanism may include a cutaway portion on the sample collection device. The sample collection device may include a shank terminating in a scoop.
In another example, the sample collection device coupled to the cap may be adjustable to a first position for sample collection and a second position relative to the cap, where in the first position the cap is spaced apart from a cutaway portion of the sample collection device and in the second position the cutaway portion of the sample collection device may be positioned above a top side of the cap. In one example, when the sample collection device is adjusted in the second position, the cutaway portion of the sample collection device may be adjoining the top side of the cap. In another example, when the sample collection device is adjusted in the second position, the cap may shroud at least a portion of a sample collection end of the sample collection device. When the sample collection device is adjusted in the second position, at least a portion of the sample collection device may be released from the cap.
One example method of using the above described sample collection apparatus, may include collecting a sample using a sample collection device coupled to a cap, introducing the sample collection device with the sample into a sample specimen jar, releasing the sample collection device from the cap, and retaining the cap on the sample specimen jar. The method may include releasing only a portion of the sample collection device from the cap. Releasing the sample collection device from the cap may be done outside the sample specimen jar or inside the sample specimen jar. In one example, releasing the sample collection device from the cap may be done after coupling the cap to the sample specimen jar.
Thus, a sample collection apparatus including a sample collection device releasable from a cap may prevent dripping of residual sample from the sample collection device upon uncoupling of the cap from a sample specimen jar, reducing contamination of the contact environment and the operator.